


Northen Lights

by vanillaSunset



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater, The Golden Compass (2007), The Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: anyways just a quick drabble for this quick idea, because i figured out both of these wonderful book series are becoming tv shows!!!!!!, blue is a witch too, excite!!!!!!!!!!!!, the boys are smol, the raven boys but it's the golden compass au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillaSunset/pseuds/vanillaSunset
Summary: Adam and Noah are running from the people who want to separate them from their daemons, while Gansey and Ronan are mischieving around Aglionby College.His Dark Materials AU!





	Northen Lights

**Author's Note:**

> so i found out there's plans for turning both the raven cycle and his dark materials into tv shows and i panicked, hope you guys like the result! (spoiler: it's just a quick drabble)

Adam pushed through the snow as hard as his legs could take him, but the cold was fierce and the snow was thick, and it felt like he was trying to run against the wind.

He looked back, worried about his friend, worried that he might be slacking behind, but Noah and his daemon were close on his heels. Both boys ran with all they had, falling and tripping in the snow all the time.

Neither of the boys knew how far it would be until they could reach some sort of civilization, but they couldn’t give up hope, not after all they had been through in order to escape the evil doctors and their evil daemons.

They were cold, shivering and small legs almost giving in, but they kept going.

Adam’s daemon took the form of a stoat and nested herself inside his many coats, in order to try and warm up both of their little bodies.

Noah’s daemon, however, poor little thing had almost been separated from her human. Noah himself looked more tired than Adam could ever remember him being, and weak, and pale, and, and- and like a part of him had been ripped out, just like he said.

“I feel like I was more,” he had said the night Adam had found him, between tears and hiccups, “and now all I feel is that I am so much less.”

He said they put him and his daemon in separated cages, and a terrifying blade stopped short of a hair from cutting them apart, and even after he managed to escape, it still hurt like nothing ever had before, worse than burning alive, worse than having a limb forcefully cut apart from your body.

“Then the hurt stops, and all you feel is a constant ache,” He had lifted a finger to touch the side of Adam’s head, voice eerie and unnerving, “Right here, then you feel nothing, just emptiness.”

It had been so bad that Noah couldn’t talk or walk for the remaining days he kept hidden inside the walls of the place the Gobblers had taken the children to, and all he could think about was his small white-fur daemon, weakly whimpering in his arms. 

How cruel could these people be! They were just kids!

Adam stopped to breathe. After a moment, he walked back to his friend and hugged him, in order to calm himself down.

They needed to keep moving, needed to run forward, but his tired eyes were closing, and he thought that maybe, just maybe, if they sat down for a second to rest it wouldn’t be so bad.

They would make it; they had to, after all.

Adam’s daemon gently bit his skin in an attempt to keep him moving, but she was tired as well and his eyes closed, the two boys gripping each other tight against the cold winds of the North.

 

**~*~**

 

Meanwhile, far, far from the Arctic Pole, in a highly honored college called Aglionby, two boys adventured through the dangerous roofs of the enormous buildings.

One of the boys was triumphant, smile wild and ferocious, daemon flying in determined circles around him in the form of a raven.

The other boy was kneeling down, feet and hands holding the corners of the roof, fingers aching slightly because of the heat of the tiles. His daemon flew loyally by his side, scared but always cautious. The boy feared the fall but he also feared the mere thought of his best friend falling, so he needed to tag along.

Ronan Lynch held a hand for his best friend, and Richard Gansey took it, so now both of them had something to ground and keep their balance.

Courage regained, Gansey determinedly stepped forward and soon both boys were running and jumping from one roof to another, the college’s map already known by heart by the both of them.

Their expensive, fine uniforms caught the dirt from the old roof, but neither of them could find themselves caring. They felt like the kings of the world, despite being just two rebellious eleven years old boys.

For them, right in that moment everything was right, because they had the ability to forget all that was wrong in the world once they found a distraction and an excuse to start playing, and they could easily climb away laughing in mischief if one of the college’s servants saw them and shouted profanities from the ground.

“Do the thing!” Ronan pleaded, after they found a place on the roof to settle and began planning their next grand scheme (or it was grand for them, who were young and unaware of the bigger things happening all around them, all around the world).

Gansey knew exactly what his best friend was asking for. He glanced down, up and to the sides, just to make sure there was no one prying, then he took out of his pocket a black cloth, with the golden alethiometer protected inside.

The alethiometer was very like a clock, or a compass, for there were hands pointing to places around the dial, but instead of the hours or the points of the compass, there were several little pictures, each of them painted with the finest and slenderest sable brush.

Each of the thirty-six symbols had countless meanings, all of which Gansey could read almost effortlessly, but not actually easily.

“Ask.” He said.

Ronan thought for a moment, and then his daemon cawed eagerly. She rested on his shoulder to whisper something and he voiced his question.

Gansey waited for the pointers to roam the dial, each stopping on a different symbol, before he found the exact answer.

They laughed with the brightness of the sun, and it was completely unbeknown to them that two boys of their very same age, too far in the north were freezing to death, without enough energy to cry, their little bodies could just shiver in the snow, until the unbelievable happened: their feet were lifted from the ground by the strong hands of a woman of long fair hair, flying on thin air.

She was a witch, travelling alone to meet her clan. Surely the boys would have found it funny, if their little eyes hadn’t closed from exhaustion the second they were placed in the woman’s warm lap, letting go of this reality that caused both of them so much fright, and giving in to the realm of sound sleep and dreams.

A heavy blanket appeared with a flick of her fingers, immediately wrapping the two shivering little boys and their daemons.

The witch’s blonde white hair flew everywhere alongside the wind. She was concerned about the boys and about their reasons to be wandering alone in the snow in the middle of nowhere.

She knew, of course, about the children raptors, regardless of the witches not having interest in searching the matter further than needed.

She flew away as fast as she could, and hoped to reach her clan before the two young boys could freeze completely.

**Author's Note:**

> isn't persephone a blessing yall


End file.
